Volley
by jalyn712
Summary: This is a fluffy little one-shot. It bit me and had to be written. To be sure, these are neither my characters nor are they my songs, but I manipulate them with pleasure.


_Song titles used in the dialogue are referenced at the bottom. Enjoy. _ :)

Houston had hosted a barbeque at his ranch, but all of the guests had left hours ago. He and CJ sat under the midnight sky and laughed as they volleyed song titles back-and-forth in conversation-style. It was a game they had occasionally played as children and had yet to outgrow.

Bo and Lamar had groaned, when they'd started and promptly left them to their own devices. Which suited the duo fine; they didn't need anyone else with them to have a good time. They both sipped on their beers and focused on besting the other.

They'd already been going for awhile, when he said, "'American Woman.'"

She nearly groaned and shot back easily, "''I Can't Go for That.'"

He raised a brow. "'Let It Be.'" He sipped his beer, again.

"'Truly?'" she asked, as if this was a genuine conversation.

He laughed then threw her a look, complete with bedroom eyes and said, "'Tonight's the Night.'"

Oh, he was on-the-ball, but two could play at this game. "'Baby, Come to Me.'"

A little surprised at this turn, he thought while staring intently into her eyes. Then, it hit him, and he bit the bullet. "'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?'"

She took in a breath because she'd caught on that, while funny to an outsider listening in, they'd just stepped into new territory. Silly game or not. Still, she answered with a smirk, "'Hot Stuff.'"

He smiled. He was so glad this was happening. He'd never had a clue how to start a conversation like this with her, before. Under the guise of the game, he became bolder: "'You're The One That I Want.'"

Stunned, she wondered if she'd heard him right and questioned if she was mistaken about this having become more than a game; his was a sensationally bold statement.

With that, she broke the cardinal rule they'd had for this game because she had to know. She repeated herself, "'Truly?'"

This time, his smile was tender. He had already known what his next response would be regardless of hers. "I Just Want To Be Your Everything.'"

Tears came to her eyes. At this point, she didn't know what to say, so she took a few moments to gather her wits about her.

Then, it was her turn to bite the bullet, "I Will Always Love You." She let it be known, again.

This time, her timing was on-the-mark. Their chairs were side-by-side, and he expertly stood and hoisted her into his arms. Just as quickly he sat in his chair with her on his lap,cocooned in his arms.

Looking deeply into her eyes, he said, "'You're My World.'"

At this point, she couldn't play the game any longer. "Houston...are you sure you know what you're saying?" She had to be sure.

"CJ, I've never been more certain of anything in my life. I've never known how to talk to you about this. I've also botched it, when opportunities arose, in the past. I knew it would have to be my move, if there would ever be a next time. As I said earlier, "'Tonight's the Night.'"

She smiled, and he could resist no longer. He leaned in and captured her mouth with his. When their lips touched, they were both certain they'd been catapulted to heaven. Too soon for either of their liking, the need for oxygen prevailed, and they broke apart. Breathing heavily, they touched foreheads.

"Wow," she said.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"What now?" she asked, still a bit uncertain about all of this.

"We go inside," he answered. Tongue-in-cheek, he lightened the mood, "I'm getting tired of 'Sleeping Single in a Double Bed.'"

"Ohhhh..." she groaned. "That was terrible, Houston. And, you are so not getting lucky, tonight."

He kissed her lips, one more time, and hoped there would be a lot more to come. "I know," he chuckled, "but I couldn't resist." He grew serious and pulled back so they could see each other better. "CJ, you should know that I haven't been with anyone in months. You've been on my mind a lot, so I'm not sorry I went for gold, tonight."

Was he telling her that he hadn't been with another woman because of feelings he had for her?

In answer to her unspoken question, he said the words that she never thought she would hear. "I love you, and I only want you. In the past, I was a coward. You're the only woman I've ever been afraid of losing, but I reached an emotional impasse, this year...because I want and need more than a friendship with you. So...what do you say?" he finished by asking, fairly certain of her answer. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been confident enough to voice the question. Instead, he would have plead a thorough case to convince her because he didn't want to go on without her as a partner in every way.

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" She feigned cockiness, while her heart pounded in excitement.

He loved this about her. She could give him good measure, even in the midst of their most important conversation to date. She'd always keep him on his toes, and the thought brought a brilliant smile to his face.

Her eyes widened in surprise, not certain what it was for but enchanted by it nonetheless.

"No. I'm sure about you," he answered.

Her eyes softened more, and still, she teased, "Are you calling me a sure thing?"

"I'm saying I have never been more certain about anyone or anything else in my life. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and quite possibly, ever will happen to me. I know it – and I'm not letting you go. So, you better get used to it," he declared, then cupped the back of her neck to pull her in for another kiss.

To say she was fine with it would be a cosmic understatement. The love of her life had confessed his love and stamped her as his, and feminism be damned; she couldn't think of anything better.

_Song Titles:  
_

_American Woman – The Guess Who_

_I Can't Go For That – Hall & Oates_

_Let It Be – The Beatles_

_Truly - Lionel Richie_

_Tonight's The Night – Rod Stewart_

_Baby, Come to Me – Patti Austin & James Ingram_

_Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? - Rod Stewart_

_Hot Stuff – Donna Summer_

_You're The One That I Want – (from Grease) Olivia Newton-John & John Travolta_

_I Just Want To Be Your Everything – Andy Gibb_

_I Will Always Love You – (original) Dolly Parton_

_You're My World – Eddie Cochran_

_Sleeping Single In A Double Bed – Barbara Mandrell_


End file.
